


Sushi, Honey, and Green Tea Ice Cream

by Azrael



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bottom!Sherlock, Come Eating, Food Porn, M/M, Praise Kink, Temperature Play, mild Dom/Sub, top!John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 17:16:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6203986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azrael/pseuds/Azrael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John's had a hard day at work and wants nothing more than dinner, bed, and Sherlock.  Luckily, he's going to get his wish, if not quite in the way he originally imagined it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sushi, Honey, and Green Tea Ice Cream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [brilliantboffins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brilliantboffins/gifts).



> Originally, I wrote this and posted it to my Tumblr at seraphazreal.tumblr.com and it was popular enough that I decided to migrate it over here too. Enjoy!

John Watson had spent the day stuck at his desk updating patient charts. He'd been there since 8am and it had been a parade of birth control scripts and flu shots since he crossed the clinic's threshold. He had to use his lunch break to change into spare scrubs and do his best to clean his shoes after a toddler screamed so loudly after her jabs she sicked up all over him. Tea time came and went in a blur of the food poisoning cases of a flock of tourists at the dubious fish and chips cart in Hyde Park every London native knew to avoid.

By the time he had dragged his scratchy blue cotton swathed body up the _seventeen million_ stairs of 221B he was ravenous, cranky, and just wanted his dinner and his husband. He left his coat, shoes, and disgusting socks in a heap and wandered down the hallway.

What he saw when he walked into their bedroom to shed the hateful scrubs blanked his mind entirely.

There, spread over black sheets, ivory skin gleaming against them, was Sherlock. His husband was naked and half hard, but the real surprise was the fact that every few inches of his torso and legs there sat a variety of small, perfect sushi rolls. The wasabi and ginger were nestled in and around Sherlock's navel and a small dish of soy sauce crossed with bamboo chopsticks sat waiting on the nightstand.

Sherlock's Siamese cat's eyes were sly and his curled lips smug at the expression of shocked lust on John's face.

"Dinner?"

John lost the stunned mackerel look and gained a wolfish grin as he answered. 

"Starving."

John finished removing his shirt, leaving him in the scrub trousers and bare feet and he prowled to lean over and dip a delicate tongue into Sherlock's waiting mouth. Sherlock's neck craned a bit, but he couldn't move to reciprocate fully or he would upset his carefully staged tableau starring himself as dinner plate.

John settled down next to a bare thigh and ran hit fingers softly over Sherlock's exposed hip bone.

"Well this is a lovely surprise to come home to. I'm not too proud to say I've had a shit day and this is turning it quite around." 

Sherlock chuckled darkly. 

"Eat your dinner John. I have something special in mind for dessert." 

John's eyes gleamed and he picked up the chopsticks and began to assemble wasabi, ginger, and a salmon roll, and then dip the whole thing in soy sauce. He popped it in his mouth, chewed, and quickly reached to dress a tuna roll. Sherlock almost upset the whole thing as he jerked in surprise as John pressed the morsel to his mouth. John just smirked.

"I'm no fool. You're a captive audience with a vested interest in hurrying things along. Now eat your share." 

Sherlock rolled his eyes, but allowed John to feed him. John smiled. 

"There's a good lad." 

Sherlock's cock plumped just a bit more and a lovely flush stained his skin. John grinned again and leaned down to lick where the two rolls had left a sticky residue behind.

Dinner progressed leisurely in that way. One or the other would eat a bite and John would lick up the remains while Sherlock tried not to squirm and they both grew hard and panting.

Finally, the last smear was licked up and John tossed aside the chopsticks with a clatter as Sherlock surged up and grabbed John's face with both hands, crashing their mouths together in a messy, moaning kiss. John swarmed up Sherlock's body and shed his trousers and pants along the way before plastering himself to the long, lean form beneath him and pinning the broad shoulders to the sheets.

"Ah, ah now. You said you had a special dessert planned for me, pet. I'd hate for you to have gone to such trouble for nothing." 

Sherlock looked up with wide and desperate eyes already so far gone he was barely tracking. His Dom's words penetrated after a moment and he flung out an arm toward a covered ice bucket John hadn't noticed on the nightstand. Curious, he lifted the lid and smiled at the large dish of barely melted green tea ice cream and small pot of golden honey he found nestled in there. 

"Oh, my brilliant boy. You do think of everything don't you?" 

Sherlock shuddered at the praise and whimpered. John took pity and spooned a long thread of the honey up and dribbled it over a peaked nipple. The chilled honey made Sherlock gasp and then cry out as John immediately put his hot tongue over the hard nub of flesh, the burst of sweetness mixed with Sherlock's hoarse keening making his cock jerk up against his belly.

Next, John spooned up a small mouthful of the ice cream and locked eyes with Sherlock. His sub's eyes widened as the brilliant mind made a deductive leap and John dove down to engulf Sherlock's long, pretty cock in his cold/warm mouth. Sherlock's back bowed and he grabbed at his own curls as he screamed at the confusing, but oh so good sensations assaulting his body.

John slowly slurped up and then down again, a mix of saliva, melted ice cream, and pre come trickling down the last few inches of cock and into springy pubic hair. Sherlock's thighs were clenching and releasing as his long toes curled fitfully and his torso twisted minutely. John was impressed at his sub's control. It was obvious Sherlock just wanted to writhe and thrust to completion, but he was barely moving. His limbs twitched and shook and his goose pimpled skin shivered.

By this time, John was quite far gone himself. He wanted in that beautiful body and he wanted it immediately. He began to scrabble for the bottle of lube they kept in the nightstand drawer when he spied the ice bucket and got a singularly evil idea.

Sherlock was still pulling his own curls with his eyes screwed shut when John pulled both the dish of ice cream and pot of honey out to set them on the nearest edge of the nightstand. He then dipped the first two fingers of his left hand in the honey and scooped up a very generous dollop. Sherlock's eyes popped open wide and unseeing when John's chilled, honey covered digits breached him, the cold stickiness shocking and quickly melting away to a body warmed slipperiness inside him. John removed his hand and came back with three coated fingers and another serving of improvised lube to stretch Sherlock wide and sweet. He couldn't resist a taste, but only teased around Sherlock's rim, not wanting to dip in and undo his hard work.

John then leaned back up to kiss sweetness into Sherlock's mouth as he scooped up the last of the honey and spread it along his own cock until the golden substance slid slick and viscous on the shaft. He pushed Sherlock's legs up, uncaring about the sticky handprint he was leaving on the back of one thigh and slid home with one powerful thrust.

Sherlock began to babble a mishmash of languages both real and not invented yet as John set up a powerful rhythm with his hips. John knew he couldn't keep it up long. The foreplay had been exquisitely drawn out for hours already and the both of them were too wound up to hold back. With that in mind he leaned forward so his weight was pinning Sherlock in two and he could let go of his sub's legs to grab up the dish of ice cream. 

He pistoned his cock in short, brutal jabs to Sherlock's prostate while sneaking the bowl between them. A few more seconds and Sherlock shrieked like a banshee, spewing an alarming load of come to land in pearly globs among the pale green mounds of melting ice cream in the bowl. The sight and sounds of his sub's completion filled John with fierce pride and he strangled out Sherlock's name between gritted teeth as he spurted hot and deep into the pliant, barely conscious body beneath him.

John leaned back, pulling out gently and letting Sherlock's body unfold and ease down to the damp sheets, all while not spilling one precious drop from the bowl clutched in his trembling hand. He gathered himself for a moment before picking up the spoon again and dipping it into the mixture of green tea ice cream and Sherlock's come to lift a portion to his sub's quivering lips. His voice was gravelly but gentle as he coaxed the spoonful into the lax mouth. Sherlock's lips closed and he moaned weakly and tried to turn his head. John tsked at him and spooned up another bite.

"Now, now pet. You were such a good boy, and good boys get dessert. I want to see you lick the bowl clean and if you do, I'll show you what special plans I have for tonight."

Sherlock looked at John with alarmed yet intrigued eyes and John couldn't help but laugh. 

"Eat up, pet. Just wait until you see what I have planned for a midnight snack." 

Sherlock opened his mouth and swallowed every spoonful, then licked the bowl clean as both Dom and sub smirked wickedly at each other. It was going to be a long night.


End file.
